Duck
Duck, Duck Guy, or Bird Guy,''' '''is a dark green puppet, and one of the main protagonists of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared along with Red Guy and Yellow Guy. His favorite colour is red. Before his official name was revealed, it was unknown that what kind of bird he was, but he was commonly assumed by fans to be a crow, and nicknamed "Robin," "Birdman", "Bird Puppet," and "Crowe." However, in the 4th episode, when the Red Guy stumbles upon the crude remake of the first episode, he is represented by a live duck. It was finally confirmed by CGI Designer Jack Sachs that he is indeed a duck. He is presumably voiced by Baker Terry, and he has an auto-tuned voice. He dies at the end of Episode 5, as his organs get harvested by an enormous can and are eaten by Yellow Guy. At the end of the 6th episode, when Red Guy alters the timeline, Duck is appeared alive again at the table, this time, he is his favorite color, and, like the rest of his friends, now has freedom, and has never died. He also appears in the 6th episode when Red Guy is in control and switching the teachers, although this was most likely not really him, but much more likely a fake one. Appearance He is a dark green duck with a yellow beak and legs, wearing a brown blazer with a red handkerchief in one of his pockets. From the second episode and on, he wears brown corduroy shorts. He didn't wear any pants in the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared episode, however. He owns a pair of glasses and a hat, although he is never seen wearing them. Personality He seems to be the second most intelligent out of the trio, capable of forming complex ideas about the concept of time (As seen in the page quote). However, his intelligence seems to vary between episodes, for example, he mistakes a butterfly for a "pesky bee" in Episode 3. He appears to enjoy eating (raw) chicken and eggs, even though he is a duck, and is also very talkative, arguably the most talkative among the three friends. He also appears to be interested in technology, as seen in the 4th episode. In Episode 4, he seems shocked when Colin mentions the word "time", which might hint to him having Chronophobia after the events that took place in the second episode. This is further evidenced in the interview with It's Nice That, where after he was asked 'what happened after the olden days?' he replied 'Time! Time! Time! Time!' Quotes "Time is just a concept of human perception, an illusion created by-" "That doesn't make sense!" "That's not enough time!" "Pesky bee!" "And we have finished the chicken picnic..." "Mmm... that's a tricky one!" "No!" "Yes! If only there was some way to learn more information about this..." "I live in my house!" "Time?!" "Wow! We're all computery!" "But if he's not quite real, then I'm not real too! And you're not real you! It's inside your real you!" "It's just a boring old orange!" "I don't see what you mean!" "Red!" "What do you mean? We're already clean!" "The apple that's fresh is ripe to the core!" "Like birthdays!" "It's quarter to eight, there's fish on my plate!" "It's eleven to twelve, there's fish in the bath!" "Yes! And I brought us a delicious chicken picnic!" "Oh, look, there he goes! Flying through the sky!" "Yes, but there's lots of chicken left, and I'd like to eat the chicken!" "Maybe we should look for our friend! Isn't that what friends do?" "We're sorry we upset you. But look! We brought you the last boiled egg! To cheer you up!" "F-F-Fish on my tray? WHAT?! WHERE AM I?!!" "Hmm.. Something's... missing." "Get off me!" "Hello?" "Yeah, but... something's... wrong!" "Ehh... I need to go!" "I don't wanna do this anymore!!!"